Sword of Triton
The Sword of Triton was a broadsword built in Atlantis. This sword was favored by many, notably Triton, Blackbeard and Hector Barbossa. According to legend, the sword had the power to bring dead matter, such as the rigging of sailing vessels, to life. History Creation Mysteries surround this infamous blade. The Sword of Triton was believed to have been forged in the lost city of Atlantis. Many who have wielded the sword channels over mystical unearthly powers, including bringing dead matter, such as a ship or ship parts, to life. Through unknown circumstances, Blackbeard gained possession of the sword.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide Blackbeard's sword Its magical connection to the Queen Anne's Revenge, and any other ship, was such that the vessel would do the will of whomever wielded it. During his time wielding the sword, Blackbeard was able to take advantage of this for a number of occasions.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides wielding the Sword of Triton.]] During his pirate career, Blackbeard would use the sword to achieve victory in many sea battles before shrinking the ships for his collection. He was also known to have used it to keep members of his crew in line, particularly in the attempted mutiny aboard his ship. Blackbeard used the sword during the attack on Whitecap Bay by firing his Greek fire cannons at the mermaids to draw them to the nets held by his crewman. Blackbeard's final usage of the sword was during the battle of the Fountain of Youth, where he fought in a fierce duel against a vengeful Hector Barbossa, former pirate and privateer. During the duel, Blackbeard killed one of Barbossa's men, Gillette, who got in the way of the fight. Though Blackbeard was initially able to bring Barbossa down, he was then distracted by the arrival of the Spanish, which enabled Barbossa to fatally wound Blackbeard with his poisoned sword. Barbossa's sword wielding the Sword of Triton.]] After having killed Blackbeard, Barbossa grabbed the sword and claimed it, the Queen Anne's Revenge and her crew for himself. Barbossa had the sword on his person as he arrived aboard the Revenge, as its new captain, and returned to piracy. Using the power of the sword, Barbossa had the Revenge set sail to Tortuga. Its further fate is unknown. Design and power The Sword of Triton was a large broadsword with a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade. Its blade is broader by the tip and narrowed down all the way to its hand-guard. Its handle was covered in black leather. According to legend, it was forged in Atlantis, embedded with one of the three sapphires of Triton, where most of its powers came from. The sword would've been a cutting weapon because of its thick width. Whoever wields this sword commands unearthly power. The Sword of Triton channels mystical power that brought dead matter to life, thereby bringing inanimate objects, such as a ship or ship parts, to life and move according to the will of the sword's wielder. The Sword had a magical connection with ships, like the Queen Anne's Revenge, where the vessel would do the will of whomever wielded it, making the user vistually unstoppable in sea battles. Behind the scenes *The Sword of Triton was believed to be how Blackbeard brought men back to life as his zombie officers (particularly in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game). However, it was confirmed otherwise that the rituals required and practiced to create zombies, most likely from Dark Magic, are separate from the sword. *On April 2011, the Sword of Triton was added to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online video game. It is an available weapon for all players to wield. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links *Sword of Triton at Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Notes and references Category:Swords Category:Weapons